1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to two-way mobile communication devices and, more particularly, to a method and system for provisioning the features and services available to the two-way mobile communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
For persons and businesses requiring instant access to information, the Internet and Intranets have provided a vehicle for near real-time delivery of information from an enormous number of sources. For many of those same individuals, two-way mobile communication devices (e.g., cellular phones, two-way pagers, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and handheld computing devices) have provided a means for communicating irrespective of locality. It was only natural for these two exploding mediums to come together in a manner such that two-way mobile communication devices have become one of a plurality of entry vehicles into the Internet and Intranets.
The current generation of two-way mobile communication devices have microprocessors, information storage capability, and run one or more software applications. Examples of software applications used in these devices include micro-browsers, address books, and email clients. Additionally, this generation of two-way mobile communication devices has access to a plurality of services via the Internet and Intranets.
Before a consumer can use one of these devices, a number of parameters must be provisioned into the device in order to enable communication services and applications and in order to distinguish the device from others within the communications network. In addition to provisioning the two-way mobile communication device, it is also necessary to provision network elements in the communications network which are responsible for effecting mobile communications services and applications (e.g., billing plan, voice mail, call forwarding, email, information services etc.).
As with any other service-related industry, consumers demand convenience in the provisioning process. From the consumer""s perspective it would be preferable to be able to walk into a store and select from an assortment of devices and services without being pressured by a sales person pushing a particular device or service.
Unfortunately, there are other concerns that effect the manner and procedures involved in provisioning the two-way mobile communications devices and services. Fraud is a $1 billion dollar problem for the telecommunications industry. In 1997, about $600 million was lost due to cloning fraud and another $400 million was lost from subscription fraud (Corsair Communications).
Thus, there exists a need for a method and system for provisioning two-way mobile communications devices and services that is convenient for consumers and secure for the service providers and device manufacturers.
In view of the above, it is one of the objects in the present invention to provide a method and system for provisioning two-way mobile communications devices and services that provides convenience for consumers without compromising the carrier""s and service provider""s sensitive provisioning information.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a system and method for provisioning a two-way mobile communications device having a display screen and user interface that is initiated from the device to be provisioned. The device to be provisioned establishes a secure communications session with a provisioning server device. The subject communications path may utilize an intermediate server device. The user of the device is then presented with a plurality of input and choice screens, which may be used in conjunction with the user interface to input user information and select device features and services. The user information and selected features and services are then forwarded to a provisioning server device. The provisioning server device processes the received information and generates provisioning content and notifications for the subject mobile device and for any associated server device providing service(s). The provisioning packages may be comprised of software modules and any required security information.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a system and method for provisioning a two-way mobile communications device having a display screen and user interface that is initiated from a remote server device. The remote server device establishes a secure communications session with a provisioning server device and provides the provisioning server with user information and features and services for which the two-way mobile communications device is to be provisioned for. The provisioning server device processes the received information and generates provisioning packages and notifications for the two-way mobile communications device and for any associated server device providing services. Preferably the provisioning packages may comprise software modules, parameters, and any required security information. User information may be provided to the remote server device through a system utilizing a telephone and an Interactive Voice Response Unit (IVRU) or from a user to a representative who forwards the information to the provisioning server device.
The advantages of the invention are numerous. Different embodiments or implementations may yield one or more of the following advantages. One advantage of the present invention is that the user of a two-way mobile communications device can initially provision features and services without having to go to a retail establishment. Another advantage of the present invention is that the user can change the features and services associated with their two-way mobile communications device after the initial provisioning. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the carrier can remotely change the features and services associated with a two-way mobile communications device and provide a system for notifying the user of the changes made.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate by way of example, the principles of the invention.